femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip.
Spring Breakdown Part 1 : music : squawking : horn blows : Pinkie Pie: Spring break! : conversing : Pinkie Pie: Spring break! : splash : Pinkie Pie: SPRIIIIIIIIIING BREEEEEEEEEEAK! : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Welcome aboard the Luxe Deluxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner!" : Fluttershy: Ooh! Sounds... luxurious. : Twilight Sparkle: Did you see there's a petting zoo onboard? : Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Smoothies! : Twilight Sparkle: And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... eat all you... can eat at? : Pinkie Pie: screams Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor! : creak : Applejack: gulps I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs. gags : Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight. : Rainbow Dash: I've gotta hand it to ya. You really have an eye for climactic battle settings! : Rest of the Equestria Girls except Sunset: Huh? : Rainbow Dash: Imagine going head to head with a sea monster by the pool! : screaming : Rainbow Dash: voiceover Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic flows up the diving pool! explosion The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming! : Rainbow Dash: And then we save the day! : Fluttershy: Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story? : Rainbow Dash: Better than okay! slurps She's our friend now! Best spring break ever! : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Or we could do... not that. : Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing : Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping we could do something without... having to battle Equestrian magic for a change? : Applejack: We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity. : Rainbow Dash: Which we then un''calaminated, like literal awesome superheroes! : beat : '''Rarity': sighs Twilight, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing. : Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing : phone buzzes : Rarity: Oh! screams, pants : Rainbow Dash: What is it? Evil magic?! : Rarity: A GPS alert! We're in international waters! : Rainbow Dash: gasps What does that mean? : Rarity: Tax-free shopping! laughs : Sunset Shimmer: This is gonna sound crazy... : All except Rainbow Dash: conversing : music : open : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight! gasps Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?! squeals I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this! NOOOOO! : Puffed Pastry: accent Excusez moi, mademoiselle. How about one fresh from ze oven? : choir : Pinkie Pie: gasps : Rainbow Dash: Hee-yah! : Pinkie Pie: CAKE OVERBOARD! : splat : gasp : Puffed Pastry: gasps Mon gâteau! cake!" : steaming : Rainbow Dash: laugh : Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: scream : slam : Rainbow Dash: laugh You saw it. She had a... a... spatula. So... you're welcome. : bleating, birds chirping : Fluttershy: A goat on a boat? laughs Now I've seen everything. : chittering : Fluttershy: Aren't you just the softest thing? : chittering : Fluttershy: You have forty-two grandchildren? Wow, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them. : Rainbow Dash: Not today! : Fluttershy: Whoa! : Rainbow Dash: Sure, he seems cute and cuddly now. But have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do? : beat : Fluttershy: Um... eat carrots? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, evil carrots! : whoosh, whoosh : creaking : Applejack: gagging : Rainbow Dash: What's up, AJ? : Applejack: Hmmmph. Mmmph! Mmmmmph! : Rainbow Dash: You can't talk? : Applejack: Mmmm-mmmmmm, mmm-mmmmm! : Rainbow Dash: Evil magic stole your voice?! : Applejack: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm... : Rainbow Dash: Out, evil spirits! Out! : Applejack: sighs, retches : Rainbow Dash: Or you're seasick. Heh. Because of evil magic?! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Or not. Heh. : music : Rainbow Dash: Has anyone seen bad magic on board?! : scratch : muttering : Rainbow Dash: gasps : opens : music : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself! : Rainbow Dash: I'm ready for anything! : Trixie Lulamoon: laughs Rainbow Roadtrip Part 1 : music : Pinkie Pie: singsongy Road trip! normal Okay, not technically a road trip, because we're taking that. Uh-huh. Whoa! : Rainbow Dash: Beat ya to the balloon! : Pinkie Pie: Nope! I'm gonna beat you! : zip! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: humming : Rainbow Dash: laughs : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : grunting : Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna beat you! : Rainbow Dash: No, I'm gonna— gasps : Pinkie Pie: Eep! : Applejack: Howdy. : Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: grunting : Rainbow Dash: panting Okay, I was fourth. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah? Well, I'' was fifth! giggles : '''Rainbow Dash': That's not even—! : Pinkie Pie: Aw, yeah! : Rainbow Dash: But I beat you! : Applejack: Y'all are both still late! We gotta shove off soon, or we'll miss the tailwind. : Fluttershy: Don't worry. We wouldn't have left without you. : Rarity: Well, that goes without saying, darling. After all, Rainbow Dash is the guest of honor at the Rainbow Festival. : whoosh! : Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha! : Fluttershy: Has anypony seen Twilight? It's not like her to be late for an adventure. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm coming, I'm coming! panting : Spike: grunting : Twilight Sparkle: panting Sorry. I just had to pack up a few books and papers to grade. : Spike: straining And by "few", she means "slightly less than I'm able to lift"! grunts : Rainbow Dash: Wait. You're bringing work to a festival? : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It's supposed to be a nonstop fun-o-rama party! : Rest of the Mane Six: Yeah! : Twilight Sparkle: Grading papers is fun. It's relaxing and rewarding and— : Applejack: Too much to talk about right now. grunts : igniting : Spike: sighs : Applejack: Let 'er loose, Spike! : Twilight Sparkle: Keep an eye on things for me, and feel free to file those class assignments while I'm gone. : Spike: It's my top priority. Have fun, everypony! : music stops : Fluttershy: Um, why aren't we going anywhere? : Applejack: Hmm. The basket's too heavy. : Rainbow Dash: Rarity? : Rarity: How dare you! I brought the itsy-est valise! : Applejack: Sorry to do this, Twilight, but... grunts : Twilight Sparkle: My papers! : whistling : thud : Spike: grunts Ugh. : Applejack: They'll keep 'til we get back. : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Rainbow Dash: Miss us! : Pinkie Pie: Bye-bye! : Twilight Sparkle: Keep an eye on things! : Spike: See ya! And remember, whatever happens at the Rainbow Festival, I wanna hear all about it when you get back! : Six giving various goodbyes : music : chirping : Rarity: Did somepony mention something about a spa in... where is it we're going again? : Rainbow Dash: Hope Hollow. Or, as I like to call it... : whoosh : Rainbow Dash: "Rainbow Dash Fan Central"! : Applejack: Ugh. You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain't ya? : Rainbow Dash: You know it! I mean, look at this letter! They love me there! : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Dear Rainbow Dash, thank you for agreeing to be our guest at this year's famous Hope Hollow Rainbow Festival. The many members of your fan club..." : Rainbow Dash: throat : Applejack: sighs : Twilight Sparkle: reading "...are looking forward to your visit. You and your friends will be staying at our famous luxury Rainbow Resort and Spa, where your every whim will be catered to." : Rarity: Oh, I accept that challenge. I have so many whims. : Fluttershy: Oh, look. There's a famous butterfly garden, too. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known. : Rainbow Dash: reading "At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite rainbow-themed songs at the karaoke competition..." : Pinkie Pie: Bakery and karaoke?! It's like they see into my soul! : Applejack: reading "...and try our famous rainbow trout catch-and-release activity." Huh. Now that sounds right up my river. : Pinkie Pie: Plus, we get to watch the mayor give Rainbow Dash an award! I call dibs on the cheering section! squeals : cannon : Rarity: An award for what, exactly? : Rainbow Dash: I 'unno. Showing up? General coolness? laughs All of the above? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're so glad you invited us along. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It's gonna be one long party, which starts... now! :: A hundred bottles of pop on the wall :: A hundred bottles of pop : Six :: Take one down, pass it around :: Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall :: Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall :: Ninety-nine bottles of pop... out : Pie :: Two bottles of pop on the wall :: Two bottles of pop :: Take it down, pass it around :: One bottle of pop on the wall : And a-one more time! :: A hundred bottles of pop on the wall : speaking Six times too many? : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Shouldn't we be there by now? : Applejack: Huh. I thought so, too. Maybe we should've turned left at that last cloud instead o' right. : Fluttershy: Ooh, it's getting darker by the minute. : Rarity: I can't see anything! Oh. : Pinkie Pie: I spy with my little eye... a rainbow! : Rainbow Dash: Great. We're playing that game now? : Pinkie Pie: No, I really do spy a rainbow! : Mane Six: reactions : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen. : Rarity: panicked And we're headed right for it! : Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. We'll pass right through it. Rainbows aren't solid. : thud : Mane Six: gasping : Applejack: Tell that to the rainbow. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's a rainbow. It's a rainbow billboard! : creaking : Fluttershy: Oh, no! : Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, everypony! : escaping : Mane Six: screaming : Pinkie Pie: blowing : Rarity: I don't think that working! : Applejack: We're gonna craaaaash! : Mane Six: screaming Sunset's Backstage Pass Part 1 : sounds : chatter : Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled Music Festival, we have arrived! : Applejack: Two days and nights of cool music, hot food, and sleepin' under the stars! : Sunset Shimmer: To Pinkie and me, this festival is about one thing only. : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: PostCrush! : Applejack: chuckles We know. Y'all won't stop talkin' about it. : Pinkie Pie: Who, PostCrush? That's only because PostCrush is the craziest, most amazing-est pop duo ever! PostCrush, PostCrush, PostCrush! : beat : Pinkie Pie: Oh. I see your point. : Sunset Shimmer: After they cancelled their last tour to go on "indefinite hiatus", we thought we'd never see them live. : Pinkie Pie: But we thought wrong! Roll call! : Sunset Shimmer: Kiwi Lollipop... : Pinkie Pie: A.K.A. "K-Lo"! : Sunset Shimmer: ...is the cool one. : Pinkie Pie: While Supernova Zap... : Sunset Shimmer: A.K.A. "Su-Z"! : Pinkie Pie: ...is the zany one! Not unlike another certain dynamic duo I know. : Rest of Equestria Girls: laughing : Applejack: All right, less laughin' and more gaffin'. We got an early mornin' tomorrow. : Pinkie Pie: giggles : chirping : Sunset Shimmer: snoring : buzzes, alarm sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Huh? laughs : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! : whack! : Sunset Shimmer: Hey! : Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. : Sunset Shimmer: Ah. Not gonna let a little thing like intense pain ruin this perfect day! : Applejack: So, I says to Big Mac, "Get your own chicken coop!" : Fluttershy: take, laughs : Applejack: Hey! : Fluttershy: Sorry. That one has animals in it. : Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! : beat : Fluttershy: Um, I don't get it. : Equestria Girls: laughing : splat! : Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Are you okay? : Sunset Shimmer: Just a little mud. : Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Look! : Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing! Let's go! "Cherry Crash" You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up? : Rainbow Dash: Hey! : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. That line's moving fast. Huh. They are, too. Can't this thing move any faster?! : Security Guard: Security is an art. It cannot be rushed. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs : Pinkie Pie: Aw, cheer up. Lines fly when you're having fun! : beeping : Pinkie Pie: See you in there, Sunset! : beeping : Sunset Shimmer: Whew. : Applejack: Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight. : Sunset Shimmer: Main objective – Get front row for PostCrush. Mission procedure – we cut around the neon garden to the main stage and rush the front during Pon Iver's set. We can camp there until showtime. : Pinkie Pie: Secondary objective – win a tandem bicycle! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. And my sugar senses say... three hundred and five! : buzzer : Pinkie Pie: Awww. : Sunset Shimmer: What about seeing PostCrush together? : Pinkie Pie: Uh, this bike has two seats, Sunset. That's one more than usual! Fine. I'll focus. Oh, look! The neon garden! : zip! : Sunset Shimmer: groans : Pinkie Pie: Whee! giggling : Sunset Shimmer: panting : Pinkie Pie: snorts : Sunset Shimmer: panting The neon garden is a maze?! : Pinkie Pie: giggling : Sunset Shimmer: groans Where is Pinkie Pie?! : Sunset Shimmer: Come on! We're gonna miss the show! : Pinkie Pie: Awww. : Festival Artist: Who wants to be part of an art show? : Pinkie Pie: gasps Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do! : splat! : Pinkie Pie: giggles Guess what! I spilled paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache! : beat : Pinkie Pie: What? It's washable. : Sunset Shimmer: There. Now, no more getting separated and no more distractions. : Pinkie Pie: You got it, Su— Whoa! : Sunset Shimmer: They are about to go on! We'll have to push to the front row! Come on! : Pinkie Pie: gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! No! I will not give in! squeals I can't resist! : Sunset Shimmer: This is the worst possible time for churros, Pinkie! W-Whoa! : crash! : Pinkie Pie: laughs Our bad. : creaks : snip! : closes : Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush! : cheers : Rest of Equestria Girls: chattering : Rainbow Dash: There they are! Two peas in the pod! How was it? Rad-tacular? Amaze-magic? : Sunset Shimmer: groans : Applejack: Uh, what's wrong? : Sunset Shimmer: We missed PostCrush. Someone wanted to win a bike, then got us lost in a maze, covered in paint, sidelined by churros, and finally, kicked out! : Applejack: Uhhh... : Pinkie Pie: I'm really sorry. I wish we could do the day all over again. I'd do it different. : Sunset Shimmer: Me, too. I'd do it alone. : music : Sunset Shimmer: whimpers : whoosh! : Sunset Shimmer: snoring : buzzes, alarm sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Huh? groans : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! : whack! : Sunset Shimmer: Ow! : Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. : Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled... day one? : Applejack: ..."Get your own chicken coop!" : Fluttershy: take, laughs Sorry. That one has animals in it. : Sunset Shimmer: What? Spring Breakdown Part 2 : Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself... for the Great and Powerful Trixie of the High Seas! Two shows daily! Tip your waitresses! : Rainbow Dash: Wasn't ready for that. : Trixie Lulamoon: Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. If you're hoping for a glimpse of the ultimate power in the universe, you'll have to wait 'til tonight. : Rainbow Dash: Nah. Just looking for bad magic. : Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry to disappoint you, but the bad magic of others always follows the amazing magic of moi. : Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? : Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh, I'm talking about the old grandpas in the audience who see my show and then try to impress their kids with a disappearing quarter trick on their way home! : Rainbow Dash: Their magic only shows up in response to your magic! Huh! You're a genius! : Trixie Lulamoon: Well, obviously. Now, do you mind helping me shove this ten-foot handkerchief down my sleeve? : opens, door closes : Trixie Lulamoon: struggles : music : squeaks : Rarity: Nine ninety-nine? giggles My savvy shopping smarts strike again! Here's ten. struggles : clinks : Ragamuffin: accent, grunts By golly, that's real copper, it is! Blooming delightful! A... penny for your thoughts, miss? : Rarity: laughs Oh, you can't afford my thoughts. : Ragamuffin: chuckles Quite right. Lovable scamp like meself. Ol' Ragamuffin, that's me name, innit? Uh, need a 'and? : Rarity: Uh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity. : Ragamuffin: Uh, Raar-it-ee? Hmmm. : Rarity: Uh, no-no-no-no-no. Rari''ty''. : Ragamuffin: Rarr-it-ee? : Rarity: Close enough. : strum : jangle : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Look at us! Getting ready to play at a pool party! Who knows what hijinks will ensue, am I right? Maybe I'll fall in the pool fully clothed! And everyone will laugh! laughs Are you not having fun? : Pinkie Pie: sighs My whole life, I've been taught that you could only berry blast a butter biscuit on a bundt cake with two layers of chocolate. But this afternoon, I saw the truth. The buffet has a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake. : Twilight Sparkle: How was it?! : Pinkie Pie: I don't know! 'Cause Rainbow Dash got me banned from the buffet! : Twilight Sparkle: What?! : Fluttershy: She also scared the animals in the petting zoo. Now they don't want pets. whispered It's just a zoo. : Applejack: Ugh. She sure wasn't helpin' me not get sick off the side of the boat. : Twilight Sparkle: But you're still having fun, right? : Fluttershy: Oh, of course. : Pinkie Pie: sarcastically Yeah. : Applejack: gags : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, everyone. : Sunset Shimmer: It's not your fault. : Rainbow Dash: Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late! So, listen. I've got an idea for our show tonight! We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers! : Sunset Shimmer: Is that a thing? : Rainbow Dash: laughs Yeah! When we— : Pinkie Pie: Do you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean—? : Rainbow Dash: No! The other thing! : Sunset Shimmer: I always called that "pony up". : Rainbow Dash: scoffs The rainbow lasers! : Fluttershy: I don't think that's a thing. : Rainbow Dash: It will be after we do it tonight! Who's with me? : Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second? : Sunset Shimmer: gulps Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... uh, how can I say this without being mean? : Rainbow Dash: Just say it! I can take it! : Sunset Shimmer: You're ruining it for everyone! : Rainbow Dash: Ouch! Your words just... punched my feelings. : Sunset Shimmer: You said you could take it. Just stop looking for a problem when there isn't one. How's that? : Rarity: giggles Hello, darlings! : Twilight Sparkle: Where have you been? : Ragamuffin: 'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she was! : beat : Ragamuffin: All right, all right. Thanks for ev'rything, Rarit-y. : Rarity: sighs : Ragamuffin: Good luck for all that music an' whatnot. : Applejack: gags : Ragamuffin: Cheers! : Rarity: sighs It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel. : Fluttershy: Is that how romance sounds? : rushing, wind pulsing : Rarity: claps : Dash :: Get in the groove :: You bring your dancing shoes :: I'll bring the attitude :: You bring the crew so we can move :: Light up the floor :: Turn up the bass :: Yeah, let me see that smile on your face :: Come on and go with the flow :: Gonna steal the show, yeah : Sparkle :: Let me show you how it goes : Sunset Shimmer: Repeat after me! : Rainbooms :: 'Cause it's all, all, all, all good :: I feel abso-absolutely amazing :: 'Cause it's all, all, all, all good :: I feel abso-absolutely amazing : Rainbow Dash: Rainbow lasers! : break : boom! : popping : screaming : winding down : mumbling : Rainbow Dash: Oh! It's about to go down! : Patron: The ship's going down?! : scream : Rainbow Dash: Not the ship! The ship's not going down! Ugh! I meant evil! Stop screaming! Rainbow Roadtrip Part 2 : Mane Six: screaming : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, let's get everypony out! : music : zap : Mane Six: sighing : crash : Mane Six: scream : Pinkie Pie: coughs : Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie: gasp : Applejack: Phew! Thanks, y'all. That basket could've been us. : Fluttershy: Where... are we? : Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh! sign "Welcome to Hope Hollow: Home of the Famous..." : crash : Pinkie Pie: reading "...Rainbow Festival"! : Rarity: We've arrived, and there's nopony here to greet us? : Twilight Sparkle: Good thing, too. The guest of honor and her friends just destroyed the town sign. : Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, did your letter say where our hotel is? : Rainbow Dash: Uh... reading "The middle of town". : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Doesn't really help much when you don't know where the middle is. Let's start looking. : music : music : creaking : Applejack: Huh. Funny. You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... easier to spot. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It seems like the whole town's shut down. : Fluttershy: Oh, look. There's somepony. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Hello! : Petunia Petals: gasps Oh. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you can help us. We're here for the Rainbow Festival. : Petunia Petals: accent Oh, uh, "Rainbow Festival"? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you know, the one where I'm the guest of honor? laughs Yeah! : Petunia Petals: Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Sunny done now? : Applejack: Excuse me? : Petunia Petals: I mean, um, you'd best talk to Mayor Skies about that. : Twilight Sparkle: Great! And where would we find him? : Petunia Petals: City hall. Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know? Is there somethin' I'' can help ya with? : '''Rarity': Uh, yes, please. Could you direct us to the Hope Hollow Luxury Resort? : Petunia Petals: giggles : beat : Petunia Petals: Oh! Oh, you mean the hotel? : Mane Six: Mm-hmm. : Petunia Petals: That's easy. There's only one in town. : Applejack: Could you, uh, give us directions? : Petunia Petals: No need. You're there. : open : Petunia Petals: I mean here! : music : click : Petunia Petals: Hotel Hope, also known as the Town Information Center and Library! My name's Petunia Petals, by the way. Helloooo! : zip! : Petunia Petals: I'm the librarian here and the information guide... : ding! : Petunia Petals: ...and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter— : Rainbow Dash: Um, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is everypony. : Rarity and Pinkie Pie: Hello. : Applejack: Howdy. : Petunia Petals: Well, hello, everypony! You just wait one hoofshake, and I'll take ya to the room. : Rarity: The room? : Petunia Petals: There's only one. Makes it easier to find! chuckles : music : Petunia Petals: Here it is! The Royal Suite! : opens : Mane Six: gasp : flickering : Rarity: dramatically How rustic and charming. : Petunia Petals: Isn't it just? : Rainbow Dash: I couldn't help noticing there are only three beds. : thud : Rainbow Dash: Okay, four. : Pentuina Petals: Oh, there's a pop-out, too! grunts It can be a little tricky. : thud : Petunia Petals: There she is. Sleeps two. You'll be all fresh and ready to see the mayor in the mornin'. : opens : Petunia Petals: Sleep tight. : closes : shatter : Twilight Sparkle: Did anypony notice anything strange about Petunia? : Rarity: Other than that she just called this place "the Royal Suite"? : Applejack: Hard to tell in this light, but she looked a little gray, didn't she? : Rarity: Probably from all the dust up here. coughs : Pinkie Pie: Aw, this room's not so bad. All it needs is some balloons, streamers... humming And... a piñata! Good thing I brought some! : Fluttershy: Huh? And look. It comes with a cute little spider. Hello, spider. : squeaks : Fluttershy: Awww. : Rainbow Dash: groans Sorry, everypony. I didn't know what I was getting you into. : Twilight Sparkle: Aw. The most important thing is we're all together. : Applejack: Yeah. As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set. : fwip! : Applejack: Whoa! Ugh. : music : Twilight Sparkle: Well... yawns ...it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever. : Rarity: But definitely in the top three... or would that be the bottom three? : murmuring : Fluttershy: Why is everypony looking at us? : Applejack: Maybe they recognize Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Or Princess Twilight. But probably me. : Rarity: No. I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... gray. : Pinkie Pie: Whadaya mean? : Rarity: Look around. All the colors here are gone! : Twilight Sparkle: That's so strange. It's just like I noticed about Petunia last night. Everything's mostly gray. : Petunia Petals: Oh! Hellooo! : Applejack: Except the stuff that's grayer. : Fluttershy: Oh, my. I knew something was different, but— : Rainbow Dash: This is so weird! : Man Pony: Huh? : Rarity: And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones. : Fluttershy: Maybe they don't even notice. It might be rude to mention it. : Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what caused this. : Applejack: We can ask the mayor. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, if we ever find him. : whispering : Barley Barrel and Pickle Barrel: grunting : Barley Barrel: Quit shoving! : Pickle Barrel: Shoving? These are pro-level moves I'm doing, sis. Yeah— Ohhh! : Barley Barrel: C'mon! Let go! : Barley Barrel and Pickle Barrel: grunt, gasp again : choir : beat : zip! : Barley Barrel and Pickle Barrel: indistinctly : Mrs. Hoofington: accent Don't pout, dear. It'll wrinkle your withers. : Mr. Hoofington: accent I'm not pouting, sweetums, but I am hurt by your comment. I thought the pie I baked was quite tasty. : Mrs Hoofington: I didn't say it wasn't. : Mr. Hoofington: You didn't say it was. : Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington: Oh! : Moody Root: Watch where you're goin'! You don't own the sidewalk, ya know?! : Mr. Hoofington: Well, I never! : Mrs. Hoofington: Ugh. : Mr. Hoofington: Huh? : Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington: Oh! : Mane Six: Huh? : cranking : Applejack: Well, look at that. Somepony's fixin' up our balloon. : Mayor Sunny Skies: accent Oh, goodness. This is unfortunate. Bad with a side of terribly awful. Mane Six Excuse me. Sorry. : Mane Six: reactions : Mayor Sunny Skies: sighs Eh? Ohhh! laughs Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento! It's the Rainbow Dash! Ya made it! Uh, it is.. you, isn't it? : Rainbow Dash: Pretty sure, yeah. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, thank Celestia! I saw the balloon, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all o' ya! Welcome to the Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you must be... : Mayor Sunny Skies: Sunny Skies, the mayor o' this lovely town, and pleased as a poplar tree to meetcha! : Fluttershy: We're very sorry about your rainbow billboard, Mr. Mayor. It was dark and— : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, don't give it a second thought. That old thing needed repair anyway. I haven't used it since... uh... well, never mind. Uh, a-a-anyway, once your balloon's fixed up, Torque can take care of the billboard. Everypony, meet Torque Wrench, our town handypony. She offered to repair your balloon for ya. : Torque Wrench: He volunteered me. : Mayor Sunny Skies: She'll have it fixed in a jiffy. : Torque Wrench: If, by "jiffy", ya mean "this will take all day". : flame : Mayor Sunny Skies: Sooo ya got in last night. I wish I'd known. I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay? : Rarity: At the "Luxury Hotel". : Applejack: Petunia Petals let us in. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, well, of course she did. She's somethin', I'll tell you what. I'd be lost without her. I mean, uh, th-the town would be. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Mayor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is... faded? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya? Well, it's a... long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first? : Mane Six: reactions Sunset's Backstage Pass Part 2 : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! : splat! : Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Look! So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing! : zip! : Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? : Sunset Shimmer: I'm... not sure. : Pinkie Pie: You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up? : Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? : Rainbow Dash: You said it, Sunset. Security Guard What's with these long lines, man? : Security Guard: Security is an art. : Security Guard and Sunset Shimmer: It can't be rushed. : Applejack: Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight. : Pinkie Pie: What do you want to do first, Sunset? There's so much we can do! Like... win a tandem bicycle?! All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. : Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else having serious deja vu? : Twilight Sparkle: Nope. Just deja V-you. laughs Get it? 'Cause it's just you? With the deja v... : Sunset Shimmer: I don't know how to explain it, but... I did all of this yesterday. : Twilight Sparkle: We were at school yesterday. grunts : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie? I know where she's headed. : Pinkie Pie: What are we waiting for? : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, focus. If you keep running off like this, we'll be late for the concert! : Festival Artist: Who wants to be part of an art show? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I do! I do! : Sunset Shimmer: No! : splat! : Pinkie Pie: laughs : Sunset Shimmer: growls : Pinkie Pie: Awesome. : Twilight Sparkle: groans If this already happened, could you've warned us about the paint? : Pinkie Pie: laughs : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie's just splattered paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache. How's that? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, that would prove it for sure! : door opens : Pinkie Pie: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: Seriously?! : Pinkie Pie: What? It's washable. : Sunset Shimmer: So, what do you think, Twi? Any scientific explanation for this? : Twilight Sparkle: It's possible that yesterday, a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a temporal point – i.e., today – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat. Quite facinating, really. : Sunset Shimmer: Time loop! : Pinkie Pie: Time loop! laughs Classic Sunset. : Sunset Shimmer: But why only me? The only time I was alone was on the hill when I wished— : Pinkie Pie: For more wishes? Solid choice. : Sunset Shimmer: This might sound crazy, but... I think Equestrian magic is giving me another chance to see PostCrush. : Twilight Sparkle: Eh. Not that crazy. : Pinkie Pie: Eh. Seen crazier. Wait. Why didn't you see PostCrush? : Sunset Shimmer: Mistakes were made. : Pinkie Pie: Aw, don't beat yourself up. I promise we'll see them together tonight, or so help me, I— sniffs What's that smell? sniffs Could it be? gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! Now's proooob'ly not the best time to go get one. : Sunset Shimmer: It's not. Let's get moving so nothing goes wrong for PostCrush. : Pinkie Pie: On the other hand, if I get two, then Sunset can have one with me. No! No! I will not give in! whimpers, groans But I can't resist! : zip! : Sunset Shimmer: Okay, this is the worst possible time for churros! Pinkie, stop! : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : crash! : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: groaning : Pinkie Pie: laughs Our bad. : Sunset Shimmer: No, her bad. You saw whose bad it was, right, sir? : opens : closes : Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one... under : Pinkie Pie: Maybe you'll get another another chance? : Announcer: ...PostCruuuuush! : cheers : buzzes, alarm sounds : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! : whack! : Sunset Shimmer: Thank you! Ow! strained Thank you! : Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. : Applejack: So, I says to Big Mac, "Get your own chicken coop!" : Fluttershy: take, laughs : Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie—! : Sunset Shimmer: No time for jokes. I'm gonna head out on my own today. Laters! : Twilight Sparkle: You okay? : Sunset Shimmer: Keep Pinkie Pie busy! Thanks! : Fluttershy: But weren't you supposed to see PostCrush togeter? : beeping : Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Hey! Wait up! Hey! gasps Win a tandem bike? Sunset! Suuuunseeeet! : Sunset Shimmer: panting : Pinkie Pie: You found me! Oh, okay! Now I'll find you! : Pinkie Pie: I'm having fun with my friend! Whoa! : thud : Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Sunset? Sunset... are you... gasps ...ditching me? whimpers : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Universe, I promise to make the most of this do-over do-over! : ka-chunk! : music : chattering : Announcer: laughs Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! It's PostCruuuuush! : cheers : Sunset Shimmer: laughs We did it! PostCrush roll call! Whoa! : Lollipop :: (Yeah) : PostCrush :: Be the true, true, true original :: Dare to be what you are meant to be :: Working hard, that's our thing :: All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true :: True, true original :: True, true original :: True, true original : crash : PostCrush :: We're perfect, perfectly true : Sunset Shimmer: What a perfect day!